Unexpected Visitor
by XkidPythona
Summary: It's been fifty years since Edward came down into Suburbia.Everybody who remembers the incident has either passed away or moved. Despite all the rumors about the so called ' Haunted House' , a real estate agency has managed to sell the old mansion to a fa
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Visitor

A fanfic for 'Edward Scissorhands'

By XkidPythona

Preface: It's been fifty years since Edward came down into Suburbia.Everybody who remembers the incident has either passed away or moved. Despite all the rumors about the so called ' Haunted House' , a real estate agency has managed to sell the old mansion to a family originally from New York City.Edward is unaware of these odd guests and in turn scare each other.

The sound of car engines filled the early morning as Edward woke. He slowly got up from his ratty matress and walked over to the hole in the roof. His eyes widened as he stares at the soft and perfect virgin snow was ruined by the tracks of vehicle tires.In front of the gates sat a car and a very large truck.Edward blinked slowly as he watched some figures get out of the car, none of whom he recognized.A tall man with raven hair like his own, yet this man's skin was a shade of brown. A pale woman wearing a pink dress, her brown curly hair flowing down onto her shoulders.Edward paid little attention to them. His focus went to the back of the car, a young girl with long red hair wearing a dark blue short dress.She reminded him an awful lot of Kim, but she was different,she seemed, unhappy.

"Well? what do you think?Isn't it great?"

"Who used to live here?The Addams Family?"

The brown haired woman's eyes narrow." Lydia, I know this is different then New York, but I got it really cheap and besides, that whole in the roof can be turned into a skylight, won't that be great?"

"I guess.."The red haired girl mutters softly.

"The best part is, there's an attic! You can have your room up there like you've always wanted, won't that be amazing?"

"yeah.. sure.." She sighes and slowly walks through the open gates making her way through the front yard. Her eyes widening at the unique hedges.

"Wow, they most have hired some amazing gardeners to make these hedges."She slowly looks up at the house." Huh? what's that?"

"What is what Lydia?" The heavy Brazilian accent filled voice asked.

"I thought I saw something in the attic."

"Maybe it was a ghost." He laughes.

"yeah.. maybe.. it was Bill, but that means you're the one who's going to have to take care of it."

He raises an eyebrow."Nice try Lydia, my job specifications ddn't say nothing about ghost busting, you're on your own."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

Lydia slowly stepped inside the dark mansion.She sighed slowly carrying her backpack to the stairs.Okay, so the place was really dark and dusty and kinda creepy, but it could still be livable.She looked back, seeing her mother and Bill coming through the door."Bill, you don't get paid enough to deal with all this moving and creepy stuff."

Bill merely laughed."This is a nice place, once we do some cleaning."

"Yes, cleaning. Lydia, go have a look at your room, I'm going to find the phone so we can order some take-out."

" Mom, I don't think they had phones when this place was built."

"Ah! found it! Oh wow! look Lydia! It's one of those old-fashioned phones, I wonder if it still works?"

"The foot of dust covering it is very reassuring." Lydia muttered as she slowly made her way up the stairs.This reminded her of some old monster movie. This was about the point where the mad scientist would yell 'It's ALIVE!' and the villagers would be running with their pitchforks and torches.

She slowly opened the door and sighed, walking around slowly." dusty, not bad..." She blinks, looking to the mattress." I guess some hobo's been staying here... looks like whoever was here is long gone." She sighes, setting up her bed against the matress as she looks to the group of pictures." My mirror would look good there, with some new photos."

"LYDIA! Come down! There's some neighbors here!"

" Great, just what I need, people."She sighes and gets up slowly leaving the room.

-----------------------------------------------

Edward's eyes widen as he watches the girl walking about in the attic and puts her things on his bed.Once she was gone, he decided to investigate. A blue comforter with stars on it with a matching pillow.His eyes suddenly went to the backpack she had left. He slowly looked into the open section. Notebooks, lots of notebooks and loose paper.

So far, this family didn't seem too bad. Sure, they weren't like the Boggs,but they didn't seem like the easy to scare type.He frowned, unsure of when he should introduce himself.Perhaps later tonight would be best, after all he didn't want to scare them away, atleast, not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

Lydia sighed as she stared at the Chinese take-out that had been placed in front of her. Her mother smiles." well, this is our first meal in this house, chinese take-out."

" Can we consider this food? it tastes like rubber."

" Lydia, we have to try and do our part to make this a special occasion, besides, I finished one of my sculptures today."

Lydia glanced into the living room at the odd pile of clay." yep.. a real work of art."

"Thank you dear."

Lydia glances back towards the stairs." I think a hobo used to live in the attic. There's a matress in there, really ratty and torn up.."

Her mother's eyes widen." or worse, mice... Bill, call the exterminator in the morning won't you?"

" Yes Ma'am." he muttered softly.

Lydia smiled, you had to give the guy some credit.He was a friend from New York who had fallen on hard times.Her mother had hired him for basicly two jobs: babysitting Lydia and everything else.The guy was practically family and it was easier to tell him things then her constantly busy ' genius artistic' mother.

" can I be excused? I still need to unpack..."

" Of course dear, but be careful up there in case there are any mice."

Lydia slowly nods." Bill and I say it's a ghost."

" Don't be ridiculous dear, there are no such things as ghosts."

"This IS supposed to be a haunted house, maybe somebody was murdered here and chopped into little pieces beneath the floors."

"Alright so you were miserable in New York and now you'll be miserable here. I have some friends coming over in a few days and I will hear no more of your morbid talk."

Lydia shrugs as she heads up to her room. " I cannot figure out how I'm related to that woman." she says softly as she opens the attic door. Her eyes widen at the sight of a man, no, not quite a man, a teenager.He's so pale, but his hair is dark as raven feathers.

"Are you the ghost that haunts this place?"

Edward, a bit surprised at the sudden voice looks up, confused." ghost?"

" What the? are those bony claws or something?"

" claws?" he looks to his hands, confused.

Her eyes widen in fear." those are.. hands.. knives... for hands.." She backs up a bit. " Like some kind of Psycho killer..." She starts backing down the stairs." stay away from me! i'm calling the police!"

"Police? no! no police.." he seems confused, not sure how he had scared her.

"wait, that'd be stupid. The police don't catch ghosts."

"ghosts?"

" That's sad, you're a ghost in denial?"

"what?"

Edward backed up as she came closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you. It's a proof positive test, if I touch you and my hand doesn't go through you aren't a ghost."

Edward slowly nodded, sure enough, her hand touched his cheek.

"Ok, so you're not a ghost, but what are you doing up here?"

"I'm not finished." he whispers softly

Lydia raised an eyebrow." finished? sounds like some mad scientist creation. There.. isn't a mad scientist here too, is there?"

" My father didn't wake up.." he says softly.

Lydia frowns." I know how that feels. My Dad died when I was three, and left me with my mom."

Edward blinks slowly, trying to completely understand what she said.

"Did you cut the hedges?"

"yes."

" and you live up here?"

Edward slowly nods, looking to the hole in the roof." you can see to the ocean sometimes.."

Lydia slowly nods." so, do you have a name?"

"Edward..."

"Well Edward, My name's Lydia Mansor and you are now..." she thinks slowly." a friend from school."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4

Author's Note: Woah! I've just gotten a review about a Beetlejuice crossover in this story. I do realize that Lydia Deitz is a character from Tim Burton's Beetlejuice, but we don't have a Lydia Deitz in this story, this is Lydia Mansor and she has red(natural red) hair not black and isn't a goth.I'm not sure how some people can mix up these two very different characters, especially since Lydia Mansor is my original. Sorry if this bothers anybody, but I just wanted to clear that up. Ok, now onto the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days which followed the Mansor family's arrival were rather enjoyable for Edward. Although Lydia had not yet revealed Edward to her mother or Bill. Her mother was never home always going to town for shopping. Lydia didn't mind this, her mother had been this way even in New York.

Edward was amazed at how much Lydia could teach him. Even though he had never met this Bill, he knew that he was from Brazil, liked to speak French and was a rather amazing cook.Within a week, Lydia had plugged in her television and began to teach Edward about the wonder of movies, the actors and directors and cameras that it took to make them.

Edward was amazed at television, able to take a picture one place then showing the same picture on the screen so easily.No doubt watching television had greatly increased Edward's vocabulary(some words better then others).During these times Lydia would sit on the matress with one of the notebooks in her hand and a pencil in the other. Edward had never asked her what she did with them, but was a bit curious.

Finally, the day came for Edward to meet the family, or, atleast Lydia had decided it would be the day.She had helped Edward into a white shirt and jeans. Edward did much better getting them on this time. Lydia smiles to Edward." You look great, just.. let me get my brush and we'll do your hair."

Edward blinked as she walked off." my hair?"

Lydia returned and slowly they managed to untangle the hair.Edward gave out a sigh, a bit nervous as he stands at the top of the stairs.

"Don't worry Edward, everything will be fine."

Edward slowly began to nod." fine..'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter- 5

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So... Lydia.. this boy you're going to bring to dinner, where's he from?"

" From here.."

" and what about his family?"

"Um.. they're never really around much... business trips and stuff.."

" hmmmm.. well, is he nice?"

" Yes, he's very polite."

" Then why haven't I met him sooner? He sounds like such a nice boy..."

" Well... He has this condition..."

A sudden crash came from the living room.

"what was that?" Ms. Mansor quickly walked into the room to find Edward. Edward had accidentally knocked over a vase.

"sorry.." his voice spoke softly.

Ms. Mansor's eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open in shock.

" Mom, this is Edward."

The woman stares at Edward, then looks to her own daughter.

"Lydia, you must be joking.. this.. this can't be..."

" Mom. Stop staring.."

Ms. mansor looked to Lydia, grabbing her daughter by the arm and pulling her into the other room.

" Lydia, why is that, that thing here?"

" He's not a thing, he's a man and he's very nice."

" Lydia, he has knives for fingers!"

" I told you he had a condition..."

" That is not a condition Lydia, that is a complete freak of nature, that's what it is!"

" Mom, please. He's really nervous, can't you just try to act nice, for once?"

"Fine dear, for you, but as soon as dinner is over get him out of here as soon as you can."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dinner was quiet.So quiet that it made 'silent as the grave' seem like an explosion. Ms. Mansor's eyes never left her plate, trying to avoid looking at the man next to her daughter. Lydia's own blue eyes fell upon Edward, noticing that he also seemed uncomofrtable, nervous, and every single time he attempted to lift a piece of macaroni to his mouth, it seemed to fail._plop._

Lydia slowly lifted her glass of water to her mouth, taking a sip._ Plop._ She looked down to Edward, macaroni pieces on the floor, and on the napkin on his lap. _Plop._

Lydia finally broke the silence. She took her fork, gathering some macaroni upon it, lifting it to Edward's mouth." Here.." She spoke, her voice very soft. Edward blinked, his eyes seeing the food, grateful. He hesistated, but slowly took the bite of food, chewing slowly." famke wuu..." His words muffled by the food.Lydia simply gave a smile to him, etching the image into her mind. He was so sweet, like a child.

However, Ms. mansor seemed even more annoyed by this." Lydia, get yourself another fork." Lydia frowned, but nodded slowly as she got up to get another fork from the kitchen. Edward's eyes followed Lydia's movements. Oh how he wished he could follow her. Then he wouldn't be in here with two other people, one of which whom seemed to hate him. Finally, Bill spoke.' So.. how do you like it?"

Edward simply looked to Bill, unsure of what to say. Bill looked to Edward, smiling lightly." The food.. how do you like the food?" Edward nodded." Thank you.." He said again, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. Lydia soon returned to her seat, a new fork in her hand. Edward frowned slightly as a roll stuck to one of his fingers. He slowly attempted to shake it off, which failed. Lydia noticed, gently pulling the bread from him." There.." She says gently.

Edward just nodded once more." Thank you."

Finally, Ms. mansor spoke." So.. Eddy.." Lydia looked up to her mother." He.. prefers Edward.."

" Right. Edward." Ms. mansor corrected. Edward looked up as he heard his name.

Ms. Mansor continued." So.. Edward, how did you.. meet Lydia?"

Edward blinked, quickly thinking for a logical response. " I.. saw her come in."

Ms. mansor slowly nodded.' So, you live close by?"

Edward simply nodded.

" Where do you go to school?"

Edward again thought his answer over, then said truthfully." I only... went once.."

Ms. Mansor nods." Home-schooling. Good thing too. So, what do you parents do for a living?"

Edward slowly looked to Ms. Mansor, his eyes showing how unsure he really was." My... father went to sleep.."

Ms. Mansor seemed worried." To sleep? So you mean he's home?"

Edward just looked to his plate, unsure of how to respond.

Ms. Mansor smiled." Well, that's good. I'll have to meet him sometime."


End file.
